Stuck Together
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have the house to themselves for five days, but they get themselves stuck in a closet 10 minutes after their parents leave. What will they do to pass their time? Read to find out!


Stuck Together

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get stuck in a closet and no one else is home. What are the two brothers to do in a cramped closet? Read to find out!

Rated T for foul language

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**11:13 am, Friday**_

"Bye mother, father." waved Inuyasha watching his parents leave for their 5 day trip to Hawaii. They decided to finally have their honeymoon since they didn't have one when they got married. They had their wedding when they were young so Inutaishou had not yet built his coorporation, and therefor was not rich. After watching his parents leave, Inuyasha entered his mansion to the kitchen to make himself some ramen for lunch. Sesshomaru was no where to be found, but Inuyasha liked it that way.

"Dammit! Where's all the ramen kept?" cursed Inuyasha looking through all the cabnents. Even though ramen was his favourite, he had no idea where it ever was since he always got the cook to make it for him. But since his parents left, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to let all the servants, maids, and cooks get some time off so they could have the house to themselves. Sesshomaru then entered the kitchen and fetched himself a glass of orange juice from the fridge.

"Sesshomaru, where the hell is the ramen?" asked Inuyasha, well more like yelled.

"I don't know, why are you askine me? I don't eat that trash." shot Sesshomaru putting the cap back on the jug.

"Well maybe I thought you would know since your always in here practicing your cooking, retard."

"Perhaps you would know if you weren't so hopeless."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You would know if you weren't an idiot either."

"You know what, that's it! I get the East of the house, you get the West since that's where our rooms are located, only the kitchen can be shared and we make our own food. If one of us is using the main den, we either fight for it or leave until the occupier is done." spat Inuyasha out of fustration. "I swear I can't stand listening to your crap!"

"For once, I couldn't agree more, now hurry and get your damn ramen, it's in that closet."

"Why didn't you you say that before?!"

"Because it's entertaining to watch you act so stupid."

"What ever, that one right?" asked Inuyasha pointing at the only one in the room.

"No, the one on the roof idiot."

"Smart ass bastard." spat Inuyasha opening the closet.

"Can't you even open a closet without cussing?" Inuyasha let that comment go as he gazed into the closet, but it was pitch black and he couldn't see a thing.

"I can't see anything in here!"

"It might help if you turn the light on."

"Theres a light in here? Where?"

"On the roof, idiot."

"I mean the switch!"

"There's a string hangning down, find it." Inuyasha reached his arm out trying to find the hanging string but it was no use. "I can't find it!"

"If it wasn't for my little patience, I wouldn't be helping you, now move." said Sesshomaru as he put his glass down and walked to the closet. Like the idiot he was, Inuyasha didn't move to the side, he moved inside for Sesshomaru to pull the cord. Sesshomaru reached in, but ammazingly didn't find it. Sesshomaru reached in further leaning on one foot now.

"Watch it!" yelled Inuyasha leaning back, which caused Sesshomaru to loose his balance. Sesshomaru grabbed the door for balance, but it only resulted on closing which made Sesshomaru fall on a very angry Inuyasha. The door closed behind him and Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru off of him. Getting up, Sesshomaru brushed off his jeans and pulled the cord for the light lighting up the closet.

"Smooth one genious." commented Inuyasha grabbing a pack of ramen that was on a shelf beside him.

"That woulnd't have happened if it weren't for your incompitence." shot Sesshomaru trying to open the door. He tried turning the door knob but it wouldn't bug. Sesshomaru tried pushing the door while turning the konb at the same time, but nothing happened.

"What the hell is taking you so long?" asked Inuyasha pushing Sesshomaru aside. He grabbed the knob and tried turning it too, but it still wouldn't do anything.

"What the hell?" mumbled Inuyasha pushing and kicking the door.

"It's stuck idiot."

"I got that much, only you could do that."

"If I recall, if it wasn't for your idiocity, we wouldn't be stuck in here."

"Feh! Whatever!" yelled Inuyasha punching the door in hope of making it open. Inuyasha turned around giving Sesshomaru a very cold stare as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms. Sesshomaru gave him the same look and they were stuck for only god knows how long.

_**12:57 pm**_

"How long were we in here?" asked Inuyasha.

"About 5 minutes had passed since the last time you asked." answered Sesshomaru looking at his watch.

"I hate you.."

"Feelings mutual."

"Move, I'm sitting down."

"Are you blind? I can't move."

"Feh, whatever!" yelled Inuyasha sitting down trying to touch the least amount of Sesshomaru as possible.

_**1:12 pm**_

"I" _Bang _"Hate" _Bang _"My" _Bang _"Life!" _Bang! _mumbled Inuyasha hitting his head against the door.

"If you keep doing that, you will eliminate the very few brain cells you have." commented Sesshomaru finally deciding to sit down.

"Your touching my leg!" yelled Inuyasha when Sesshomaru was finally sitting.

"Excuse me, but we have no room in here." Inuyasha banged his head about 6 more times, then an idea clicked into his head.

"Do you have your cell?" asked Inuyasha. Sesshomaru really wanted to slap himself but he couldn't do that infront of Inuyasha.

"Maybe you should hit your head against the wall more often." he said reaching into his pocket.

"Just shut up and call someone like Rin or Jaken, or give it to me so I can call one of my friends." Sesshomaru flipped open his phone just to cause him to lean his head against the wall closing his eyes and letting out a huge sigh.

"W-what?"

"Dead.."

"Do you have yours?" asked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha hit his head extremely hard on the door. "I take that as a no.."

_**5:56 pm**_

"I'm sooo hungryyyy!" complained Inuyasha for the 7th time.

"Eat your damn ramen then." said Sesshomaru with his eyes closed not wanting to listen to Inuyasha complain.

"But it tastes nasty when it's not cooked."

"That's not my problem.."

_**7:03 pm**_

Both brothers had lay mostionless for the past few hours, once in a while they would bug eachother, but that's about it. Inuyasha still hadn't eaten the uncooked ramen and Sesshomaru swore that if Inuyasha hit his head against the door one more time, he would get a concussion. As the two men sat there, the phone began ringing, but neither moved since they knew they wouldn't be able to answer it.

_'You have reached the Takahashi residence, we cannot come to the phone right now please leave a message..' 'Dad are you making a new message again?' 'Inuyasha, shut up! leave your message at the tone.' BEEEEEP_

_"What the hell Inuyasha?! You said we would meet at the theaters for a date! God dammit, if you were with Kikyo again, we are through. No wait, I don't care what your up to right now, this is the last time Takahashi! WE ARE OVER!"_

"Fuck!" mumbled Inuyasha hitting his head against the door.

"I love how father kept that message." commented Sesshomaru.

"He tried making it over and over again, but I wouldn't shut up. Thought the callers could get some humor."

"Why didn't he do it when you weren't around?"

"Cause I would replace it, remember the one I did when I was 15?" asked Inuyasha who was currently 17, Sesshomaru was 24.

"You mean the one when you said 'Hey it's the Takahashi residence, leave a message after the tone!' then you let one rip."

"Yes that one, I had to build it up all day."

"Took father long enough to realize it."

"We had it for a month. I wish I hadn't decided to not to answer when he called that time. When I told him how long we had it there for, he grounded me for 2 weeks."

"That's what you get."

"It's not like I'm the only one who's done bad stuff."

"What did I do?"

"You and Rin lost your virginity when you were 18 and she was 17."

"So?"

"That's young man, I'm still a virgin and so is Kagome."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went back to silence.

_**10:23 pm**_

"I know a song that get's on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves,

I know a song that get's on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes..

I know a song that get's on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves,

I know a song that get's on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes..

I know a song that get's on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves,

I know a song that get's on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes.." Inuyasha sang for a couple of minutes before Sesshomaru finally cracked out of annoyance.

"SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE GOD!" yelled Sesshomaru and Inuyasha instantly shutup.

"Wow.. I've never heard you yell before."

"I've never had to before."

_**12:06 am**_

"12 fucken hours.. I'm going to bed." said Sesshomaru closing his eyes.

"Ditto.."" mumbled Inuyasha also closing his eyes.

_**9:48 am Saturday**_

"Fuck.. My neck." moaned Inuyasha waking up.

"Took you awhile to wake up."

"What time is it?"

"9:49"

"Wow.. You know what, screw it, I'm eating ramen." said Inuyasha opening a pack.

"Pass me one."

"Since when do you eat this stuff?" asked Inuyasha throwing the ramen his way.

"I don't, I'm just starving as hell and theres nohting else to eat."

"Wow.."

_**1:23 pm**_

"Let's play" '_Clap clap clap'_ "Concentration" '_Clap clap clap'_ "No repeats" '_Clap clap clap' _"Or hesitation" '_Clap clap clap'_ "I'll go first" '_Clap clap clap'_ "And you'll go second" '_Clap clap clap'_ "The subject is.." '_Clap clap clap' _ "Animals" Sang Inuyasha as they both clapped, playing the game concentration.

"Dog." said Inuyasha quickly.

'_Clap clap clap'_

"Cat" returned Sesshomaru

'_Clap clap clap'_

"Zebra"

'_Clap clap clap'_

"Lion."

'_Clap clap clap'_

"Fox."

'_Clap clap clap'_

"Frog."

'_Clap clap clap'_

_"_Uh... Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I win."

"Fuck you."

_**3:14 pm**_

"You know, I've never really hated you because of your mom.." admitted Sesshomaru, they were playing truth.

"Really? Why do you hate me then?"

"It's not really hate, more like jealousy. It's cause your hair is fuller then mine.."

"Baha! Dude, you don't want my hair, your lucky yours is pin straight, I straighten mine everyday for crying out loud!"

"The jealousy is gone.."

_**3:32 pm**_

"Okay, since you admitted a shit load of things to me, I have to say that I ain't a virgin.."

"Knew it. So when was it?"

"A couple weeks ago with Kagome, she ain't as much of an angel as everyone thinks."

"Nice."

_**6:11 pm**_

"Guess what.." said Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Chicken butt."

_**8:19 pm**_

"Got a porn stash in here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why in the world would there be a porn stash in here?"

"Dunno.."

_**9:16 pm**_

"'Pop it lock it polka dot it! Country fivin' hip hop hip. Put your arms in the sky, move side to side. Jump to the left, stick it, glide." sang Inuyasha.

"I thought you hated Hannah Montanna?"

"I can't help it when they show the song 10000000x on TV, plus she's hot."

"I agree."

_**10:43 am Sunday**_

"Today, tomorrow, and tuesday left before ou parents get home.." said Sesshomaru looking at his watch.

"Yay!"

_**1:59 pm**_

"Poop.." mumbled Sesshomaru.

"What?"

"I said poop."

"Speaking of poop.."

"Don't you fucken dare.."

_**4:54 pm**_

"Give me some ramen" said Sesshomaru.

"Here." Inuyasha threw a cup of Ramen to him.

_**11:36 pm**_

"Do you know what would be funny.." asked Inuyasha.

"What?"

"If Rin got bored during this time and got desparete and went to Jaken, and then a week from now, she would announce she was pregnant thinking it was yours, and nine months from now, the baby would turn out green with giant yellow bug eyes."

"Impossible.."

"How's that?"

"Jaken probobly doesn't have a penis, and if he did, it would be as tiny as a peanut."

"True dat."

_**10:27 am Monday**_

"If you could be a stripper, what would your stage name be?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hot Chocolate. What about you?"

"Teddy Bear Jones."

_**6:42 pm**_

"Did you hear that?" asked Inuyahsa hearing the door open.

"Yeah I did, someones here."

_'Let me help you with that Izayoi.'_

"Mom and dad are home early!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

_'It's fine dear.'_

"MOM! DAD!" yelled Inuyasha getting up and banging on the door. Sesshomaru followed suit and began hitting the door also. It took a few minutes before someone actually opened it.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru? What the hell happened?" asked Inutaishou.

"We got locked in there like 19 minutes after you guys left." answered Inuyasha.

"And I wouldn't be talking father." replied Sesshomaru seeing his father's skin glowing red.

"Inutaishou fell alseep tanning and forgot to put on sunscreen this morning, that's why we left early." answered Izayoi.

"So you guys were in there for four whole days?" asked Inutaishou.

"YES! I'm going for a shower.... after I call Kagome.." said Inuyasha going upstairs. Sesshomaru gave him a look saying, 'tell anyone anything I said or did, and you will die'. Inuyasha returned one saying 'Deal and ditto.' Sesshomaru nodded as he went to his side of the mansion.

"Only them two would get themselves locked in a closet.." said Izayoi shaking her head.

"Yeah really." mumbled Inutaishou going to the message machine. He pushed the play button and it began playing the messages.

_'You have 32 new messages..'_

"Oh dear Lord.." said Inutaishou.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading this you guys! I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R!


End file.
